Heartbeat
by Monokuro Kuchibiru
Summary: When Renji is sent to the human world, he seems without Byakuya. All the pain seems to go away when he is with Ichigo Kurosaki. Renji falls in love with this him...but what about Byakuya? YAOI! RenIchi/ByaRen!
1. Missing You

**RENJI'S POV**

_I hadn't seen him in days. His voice was carved in my mind, and his touch gave me shivers. Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6… the man I had fallen in love with._

I sat at the small table in Urahara's shop; drinking warm green tea, I held the white china with both hands. I can't seem to keep Byakuya off my mind. I took a sip of tea then looked down at the brown table, damn. Nightfall always seemed to make me think of him, it was a full moon out that night.

I heard someone enter the room; it was Urahara, "Hey, Renji, how are you doing this lovely evening?" Urahara smiled, waving his fan and then tilting his hat.

"I'm doing fine I guess." I shrugged, taking another sip of tea. Urahara was the nosey type, god, don't have him ask me a bunch of questions about my personal life!

"Ahaha, well, I guess I'm going to go get some fresh air." Urahara opened the front door and left me alone.

I can't believe Old Man Mamamoto sent me here for another mission to exterminate hollows. Just when Byakuya was going to tell me something important…

The door opened again, this time it was Rukia. "Renji, is Kisuke here?" She asked, I looked up at her. She was the sister of my love.

"Nope, you just missed him. He said he was going for a walk." I looked back down at the table. Rukia sat down next to me.

"Renji, what's wrong?" She put her arms around me, her arms were warm, they made me feel safe.

"It's nothing."

"It?"

"It. Is. Nothing."

"I know you better than that. What's up?" Rukia crossed her arms, and gave me a stern look.

I sipped my tea once again, finishing it. "Do you really wanna know?" Rukia nodded. I sighed, "Fine…Rukia….I'm in love with your brother."

Her eyes grew wide, her mouth dropped open, and she stared at me with a blank face. Damn, she probably thought I was a fag or something. But then she smiled, and pulled me into an embrace, "You are so foolish."

"What do you mean?" I asked, she giggled and put her index finger to her mouth.

She hushed me, "Shhh, it's a secret. I'm not allowed to tell you." She giggled. What the hell was she talking about?

I heard thunder outside, and small drops of rain began to fall. Kisuke entered the room with a small shopping bag, "Good evening, Rukia. What brings you here this lovely evening?"

"Kisuke, I need some soul candy."

"Coming right up, Miss Kuchiki." Kisuke waved his fan then went in the shop with Rukia.

What secret was Rukia keeping? Damn, I want to know!

I heard a familiar voice coming from the shop, it sounded like Ichigo. What the hell was he doing here?

"Kisuke, is Renji here? I need to talk to him." I heard Ichigo yell.

"Yeah, he's inside." Kisuke replied, then I heard Rukia giggle again. Damn.

Ichigo opened the door. I looked up at him puzzled, what the hell did he want? He approached me, "Renji, I need you to do me a favor. I want you to help me get stronger."

"Now? It's pretty late, Ichigo. Can't this wait—"

"No it can't! I need to get stronger now!" Ichigo clenched his teeth and grasped his fist.

I sighed, "Fine, get down to the arena." Ichigo smiled…there was something about his smile that...made me feel warm. Something about him…made me feel… lovesick.

* * *

As we went down into the arena, he transformed into his soul reaper form. I had changed into my shinigami attire, and held my zanpakuto in my hand tightly. My hands were sweating. Damn.

"So are you going to attack first?" Ichigo asked cockily.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and smirked, "You bet 'cha!" I made my first move with a simple swing of Zabimaru. Of course, Ichigo dodged it easily.

Ichigo jumped onto a rock, "Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"Well hurry up!" Ichigo made his move and slashed his zanpakuto with an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. I barely dodged it.

I panted, damn he was good. Ichigo approached me and had that ridiculous grin on his face. "C'mon Renji, give it all you got. I'm not getting any stronger with your weak attacks!"

I grinned a little, with a sinister laugh. I held my combat stance, " Heh…all I got? Well If you say so…Roar, Zabimaru!" I released my shikai, and then, "Bankai!" I decided to use my bankai. If Ichigo were to get stronger, I would have to use my bankai.

"Finnally." Ichigo licked his lips and had blood-thirst in his eyes. Zabimaru extended towards him with an open mouth. Ichigo's zanpakuto gashed into Zabimaru's head. Zabimaru bit down, sending Ichigo flying into a boulder. Blood trickled down his forehead, bruises covered his arm.

"You're too slow!" I cackled, I whipped Zabimaru again; he left himself open. Then he lifted his hand infront of his face, a hollow maske covered it. Ichigo hollowfied.

"Now let's see who's stronger…" Ichigo flash stepped to me, slicing my shoulder. I gasped in shock. Damn. Blood dripped on the rocks.

I whipped Zabimaru once more, but this time he completely evaded away. He hacked me again in the chest. Damn, for this being practice, I was getting banged up. "You've gotten better." I huffed, smiling a little bit. I kneeled down on one knee.

"Well it's that, or you just got weak." Ichigo laughed, he approached me. He held out his hand, "That's enough for today."

I reached up for his hand, as soon my finger touched his hand I felt a shock. I pulled away quickly. Static. Ichigo laughed a bit, then grabbed my and pulled me up. "heh, wanna get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving!" ichigo scratched the back of his head and grinned.

I hesitated, "Um…uh…sure, why not?" I followed Ichigo up stairs. I thought about the shock… static…it was the same feeling I had felt when I touched Byakuya.


	2. Surprise!

**Renji's POV**

Ichigo and I had gone to a local restaurant. Just to get something to eat. As we sat at a booth away from the other tables, I was still missing Byakuya. Yet…Ichigo made my feelings melt away.

Ichigo took a sip of tea, and gazed at me, "So, how's it in the Soul Society? I've heard you've been going out with Byakuya."

I felt my face turn red. I hesitated, "Yeah, Soul Society's been good, I guess."

"How's Byakuya?"

"Um…He's good. Hey Ichigo, are you going out with anybody?" I had to ask. Maybe if things don't work out with Byakuya…I would have a chance with him.

"Well, no. I had been dating Orihime, but we decided it'd be best if we were just friends." His eyes turned cold. He must've really liked her…

"Ichigo…" I whispered as I got up from my seat. I walked around the table, then sat next to him. We gazed at each other for a moment, then I pulled him into a tight hug.

After he left me embrace, I put my forehead on his, I felt his breath colliding on my lips. I put my hand against his chest. His heart was racing, his chest was pounding. He put his hand on my chest, "I can feel your heartbeat…" His sensual touch made me shiver.

"Stop trying to steal my heart away…" My lips barely touched Ichigo's. I quivered, "My heart belongs to Byakuya." I backed away quickly.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. He was paralyzed. I said goodbye to him and left the restaurant.

I walked down the streets, I felt as if I were putting together a puzzle without knowing what the picture looked like. I love Byakuya. But is it possible I have the same feelings for…?

I stopped walking for a moment, I put my hand on my chest. My heartbeat was racing. I continued to walk.

Damn. There's no freaking way I actually _like_ Ichigo. I sighed, "It's just a phase, Renji." I murmured to myself

As I walked, I looked up at the stars. They reminded me of Ichigo's eye…

I scoffed, "What the hell is wrong with me?" I winced. Could I seriously be…?

My eyes widened. I felt a strong, familiar spiritual pressure.

I started to run. This spiritual pressure…I know it! I just can't remember!

* * *

I soon arrived back at Urahara's shop where the spiritual pressure was, my heart was pounding with excitement.

I slowly opened the door…

There, sitting at Urahara's small table…was Byakuya.

He sat there drinking tea. I stood in the doorway, puzzled. Why was he here?

I approached him,"Byakuya…what are you doing here?" I asked.

Byakuya smiled, and swiftly flashstepped to me. "I missed you." His gentle voice made my heart melt. Byakuya held my chin up, "You're cute." He grinned as he kissed my lips.

I ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and downy. I gave Byakuya a passionate kiss as I swathed my arms around his collar.

Byakuya kissed me harder. He pushed me, I tripped on something and we fell to the floor. He caressed my torso, and kissed my neck.

I moaned in pleasure, "Byakuya…" He covered my lips with his. My breath became heavy, " I love you." I whispred as I kissed his ear.

The door whammed open. Byakuya and I looked up to see who was intruding our love making. Our eyes grew wide. I was petrified.

Our intruder was no other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo situated in the door way for a while. I felt my heart sink.

Ichigo huffed, "What the hell, Renji?" Ichigo was pissed off.

I sighed, "Ichigo…"

There was an awkward silence. Byakuya and I stood up, still staring at Ichigo. Byakuya smiled, "Good evening, Ichigo, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Ichigo sighed. He walked over to us. It felt kind of awkward. I mean…how would you feel if the guy you may or may not love walked in on you making out with someone else?

We all sat at the small table in the shop. Kisuke had served us all some tea. As Kisuke poured Byakuya tea, he slyly grinned, "Byakuya Kuchiki, what in the soul society brings you here this evening?"

Byakuya kept his straight face, "I thought since my lieutenant was here in the human world, why shouldn't I?" Byakuya winced a little, then sipped some of his tea.

I felt myself grimace, I felt a bit of guilt. Kisuke smiled at me, "Why the long face, Mr. Abarai?"

I looked up at Kisuke, "Oh…it's nothing." I insisted, I had to force a smile.

Byakuya glanced over at Kisuke, "So how are things with you and Yoruichi?"

Kisuke blushed at little, then waved his stupid fan around quickly, "Oh everything's lovely with her! Speaking of which…where's my hottie?" Kisuke squealed as he ran off to who knows where. Damn. Kisuke can be such a perv. I can't believe Yoruichi would _date_ that…_man_.

Byakuya chuckled, and then leaned over the table. He held my hand, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help but smile.

Looked over to Ichigo, "So, Ichigo, I heard about your breakup with Orihime. What a shame. Too bad Rukia's off the market."

Ichigo gave a puzzled look, "She's taken?"

"No, I just would never let her date _you_."

"Who said I wanted to date _her_?" Ichigo snapped. He clenched his teeth and sat back. He continued, "I have no interest in love with a _girl_. That's why Orihime and I broke up." Ichigo glared at Byakuya.

Byakuya snickered, "So you're saying you're interested in _men_?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. However, It's not like I'm only interested in men, just now there's a guy that I'm interested in." Ichigo grinned.

"Well you made it _so_ obvious!"

"_How_?"

"I've seen how you act with that Quincy around. Don't lie, you like him!"

"Hell no, there's no freaking way I like Four-Eyes!" Ichigo spat. I was intrigued with their conversation.

"If it's not the Quincy, then who is it?"

Ichigo didn't give an answer. He went over to me, grabbing my arm. "Can I talk to you?"

I glanced at Byakuya. He nodded in approval. I looked back at Ichigo, "Okay." I answered as he led me outside of Urahara's shop.

* * *

Ichigo led me away from the shop. He held my hand with a tight grip. His hand was warm. When we were quite a ways from the shop, Ichigo whipped his head around, and glared at me. "What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo grabbed the collar of my shirt. He hesitated only for a second. Ichigo covered his lips over mine.

My eyes widened. What was going on? His lips were warm, like his hands. I felt his hands run down my back. I threaded my hands through his carrot-orange hair. The kiss seemed to last forever. He squeezed my waist. I never wanted to leave his embrace.

Our lips had parted. My lips tingled, and my felt numb. Ichigo wiped his mouth, "You're a good kisser." He grinned.

I felt myself go red. I looked down, and clenched my fist. "Ichigo…I think….I think I might…love you."


	3. Love's Turmoil

**Renji's POV**

I looked up to meet Ichigo's gaze. His eyes were wide open. I wavered, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled, "Renji I—" Ichigo broke off. The door to Urahara's shop opened.

Byakuya approached us quietly. "Renji, can I steal you back?" He asked as he offered his hand to me.

I wasn't sure if he saw or heard what had happened and was asking if he could steal me away from Ichigo. Or if he meant he wanted to simply steal me away from Ichigo's time. Either way, I knew what my answer would be.

I reached out and held his hand, "Sure." I murmured, I was completely lost in his eyes.

"Good." Byakuya smiled. He wrapped his arm around me and escorted me back to the shop.

I turned around to Ichigo as I walked. He fell down to his knees…and I could he his soft cries.

Kisuke had given Byakuya and I our "own room". And of course, we shared a bed.

Byakuya pressed his bare body against me, his muscular stomach on my back. I felt him inside me, his sweat dribbled down his forehead. His hands ran down my chest…then lower. I moaned with satisfaction, "I love you." I began to huff heavier. His thrusts became faster. I gasped for air, "Bya-kuya..M-more…" I whimpered.

Byakuya gave me more. I pulled his long black hair, his slender body pushed harder on mine, and his breath steamed on my neck. He put his lips to my ear, "Renji…I love you…"

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's POV

Instead of going home, I stayed at Kisuke's place. I sat outside Renji's and Byakuya's room, listening to them bang. I felt like my heart was breaking. Renji…the man that makes my heart skip a beat…was making love to someone else. He had stole my heart away.

He said…he might love me…

I felt a tear flow down my cheek. Why was I crying? It's not like I…

I shook my head. There's no freaking way I'm in _love _with him! I'm okay with a _crush_ but not _love_. No. Freaking. Way.

Even if I was…"In love"…I would want Renji to be happy. And he is when he is with Byakuya.

I'm not sure how, but suddenly I began to feel sleepy. My eyes felt heavy. "Renji…" I whispered before I fell fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

Renji's POV

I had woken up in Byakuya's embrace. The sunlight warmed my face, like Ichigo's smile warms my heart…

I sat up quickly, "DAMMIT!" I spat. My loud voice instantly woke up Byakuya.

"What's wrong, Renji?" Byakuya asked hazily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing." I insisted, I lifted his chin up, then kissed his soft lips.

"If you don't mind…I'm going back to sleep."

"That's fine, I'm going to get up though." I lightly kissed Byakuya before I got up.

I slid the door open, leaning on the wall next to to the door was sleeping Ichigo. He looked so cute when he slept.

I closed the door behind me, then bent down to Ichigo's side. I shook his shoulder, "Ichigo…wake up."

No response.

I shook him harder, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes drowsily opened, "Renji?" He yawned as he stretched out his arms.

"Ichigo…why are you here?" I asked. Seriously, what was going through that carrot-headed mind of his?

"Huh? I don't know…I just felt like staying here. Got a problem with that?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms. Damn, why does he have to be so grumpy in the morning?

* * *

Ichigo and I sat at Kisuke's tiny table in the shop. I prepared some tea and sat by Ichigo. Kisuke left a note on his bedroom door. It read, "Do not disturb me, Yoruichi and I want our privacy. Tessai's in charge in the meantime." Damn you, Kisuke!

I sipped my tea, but all Ichigo did with his was stare blankly at it. I sighed, "Ichigo, what's up? You haven't said more than ten words this morning."

Ichigo looked up and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, Um…it's nothing." Ichigo winced. Typical Ichigo, hides all of his emotions. "So…how was your sleep?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"It's a question you ask in the morning, you damn idiot! Just answer the damn question!" Ichigo spat with an irritated look on his face.

"Whatever, I slept well, happy now?" I retorted.

Ichigo chuckled.

What the hell? "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Ichigo pointed to me, "You." Ichigo snorted, damn. He's such an idiot. Why the hell do I possibly have feelings for this…_fool_.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's POV

Just because I stayed at Kisuke's didn't mean I had the right to skip school.

As I sat in my desk, I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night. First, the kiss…it was magical. Renji had so much passion in his kiss. I never wanted to let him go. Then also last night, he did it with Byakuya.

I felt my heart ache. A pang of hurt hit my heart like a rock shattering a window. My god…

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled at me.

I snapped out of my daze, "Huh?"

"Ichigo, it's already luchtime! Have you been paying any attention to reality?" Orihime playfully lectured. She pointed her index finger at me as if she were scolding, then she put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Do you want to eat lunch with me today, Ichigo? I made some extras."

"Oh…Uh, sure, why not?" I smiled as I followed her outside for lunch.

* * *

Orihime keeled in the grass outside the school. I sat cross-legged beside her. She happily handed me some chopsticks and opened her boxed lunch.

As we ate her…_interesting_ food, I noticed her stare at me. Finally she spoke, "Ichigo…I still really love you."

I met her intent look, "Orihime, we talked about this already, I'm confused with my feelings."

"Is it you're in love with a man?"

My heart stopped. How did she guess that? Am I really that obvious?

I hesitated, then, I nodded, "Look, Orihime, I do really like you…but I also really like this guy."

Orihime looked down, I noticed tears in her eyes. "Can I ask who?"

I shook my head. I didn't want her to know. "Orihime, please under—" I broke off, Orihime threw herself onto me. Her lips pressed hard against mine.

Once the kiss was broken, she gazed into my eyes, "Ichigo…please…be with me."

I didn't know what to say…"Okay, Orihime…I'm yours." There was no way I could say no to Orihime. Renji will just have to be with Byakuya for now.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squeezed me tightly.

I hugged her back. When we left each other's embrace, I kissed her lightly. I have to admit, I love Orihime Inoue.


	4. You Can't Leave Me

**Renji's POV**

I followed Ichigo to school. I watched him sitting in the classroom through the window. I watched him share lunch with Orihime from the brush outside….I even watched them share I kiss.

I felt my heart ruin. I wanted to start screaming.

Once Orihime and Ichigo went back inside for classes, I left to go back to Urahara's shop. I walked a lonely road, with my hands at my side.

"Renji!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around, it was Uryuu Ishida.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I smiled.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses and winced a little, "I have better things to do than sit in a classroom all day. Besides…It's a nice day to do some training." Uryuu said as he began to walk away.

"Hey!" I stopped him. Maybe he could give me a little advice on how to get Ichigo. He turned and looked at me, "Do you need a training partner?"

Uryuu winced, then nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Uryuu had shown me where he liked to do his training. It was a peaceful area next to a waterfall. It was surrounded by brush and trees; it was pretty secluded.

I had gotten Zabimaru from Kisuke's, and Uryuu changed into his Quincy uniform. I approached him, "You ready?"

Uryuu drew an arrow out and nodded.

I raised Zabimaru, "Bankai!" I howled, as my zanpakuto transformed. Zabimaru hissed and prepared to attack.

Uryuu shot an arrow, I blocked it with Zabimaru. It was my turn to attack, I whipped Zabimaru at Uryuu. He dodged it and aimed an arrow at me as he landed on a rock.

I grinned, "You don't mess around do you?"

"Nope." He hesitated, then continued, "I know training wasn't the real reason you came here. "

"What are you talking about?"

"You're here because you want to know how to get Ichigo."

He caught me. Dammit.

I nodded. Uryuu approached me, "I think I just might be able to help." He smiled.

"Help?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell me what's going on with you and Ichigo." Uryuu sat down on a rock and crossed one leg over the other.

I put Zabimaru away, then sat down on the ground by Uryuu. "Well, I've been in love with my captain since I joined squad six. However, I have fallen for Ichigo now… and I'm so confused." I hled my hands together and bit my lip, "I love them both."

Uryuu nodded, "Looks like you're in deep. Here's what I think," he settled himself then continued, "Just do what you think is right. Go with the one you love more. If you love Byakuya more, you'd go back to the soul society with him. If you love Ichigo more, you'd stay here."

I thought hard what Uryuu had said.

Who do I love more?

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's POV

I ran as fast I my legs would run to Urahara's shop. My breath was short but I still pushed myself harder. What was this sensation? I had it ever since Renji called and said it was an emergency.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I sat in my room at my desk. I heard my cell phone ring. I reached over to get it. "Hello?" I answered hazily._

"_Ichigo, it's me, Renji."_

_I got up quickly, "Renji?"_

"_Ichigo, can you come to Urahara's shop? It's very important." His voice was raspy, as if he had been crying._

"_Yeah, sure, I'll be there soon." I grabbed a jacket, and glanced at my clock; It was eight at night. I'd have to sneak out._

_I opened my bedroom window and slipped out. _

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

I burst through the door of Urahara's shop. Renji sat at the small table. I approached him, "Renji, what is it?"

Renji looked down. He looked back up with pain in his eyes, "I'm going back to the soul society…with Byakuya."

My eyes widened, "You're…wha—"

"I leave tomorrow morning…I'm sorry." I could tell he was holding back tears.

"Renji…" I held back my own tears. I headed towards the door, and opened it. I stood in the doorway, " I love you." I murmured as I quickly gazed at the man I fell in love with. His eyes amplified, I closed the door behind me, and I began to run.

* * *

When I arrived home, I laid in my bed sleepless. All I could think about was Renji. I rolled over to my side to check my clock, it was ten at night. Damn. I knew what I had to do.

**

* * *

**

Renji's POV

Instead of sleeping in the same room as Byakuya, I slept in my own room. I wanted to be alone.

My mind raced with thoughts of Ichigo. God, I'm going to miss him; His orange hair, his smile, and his touch. I do love him…but I just _can't_. He's human, and I'm a shinigami.

I heard the door slide open. I turned my head to see who it was. My eyes widened. It was Ichigo.

Ichigo approached me slowly, trying not to make much sound. He kneeled next to me, "Renji…" he leaned towards my face. I sat up to avoid him. He came in closer. His lips were so close to mine, I got caught up in his lust. He pressed his forehead against mine "...Kiss me." He whispered. Ichigo wrapped his legs around my hips, and his arms around my neck.

I couldn't resist, our lips collided together. I pushed my tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Our tongues swirled around each other. Ichigo moaned with anticipation. I went down to his neck, then his chest.

"Renji…tell me you love me." Ichigo said between kisses.

I hesitated, "Ichigo…" I pushed him away. "This is wrong. I…I can't do this! You're a human and…I'm a shinigami—"

Ichigo kissed me, "Shut up." He hissed as he continued to kiss me. He stripped our clothes off.

"Ichigo, no…someone will hear us…"

Ichigo gave me an I-don't-care look. He thrust himself in, "Ah! Ichigo…gimme…more." I moaned. His push became faster, I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I gripped the blankets tightly. "Ichigo…" Ichigo pressed his chest on my back, I could feel his heartbeat. His heart was racing so fast.

I smiled at him, "I love you."

Ichigo smiled back, he put his hand to my chest, "I can feel your heartbeat."

I felt myself blush. I kissed his neck, "Why is it that you manage to keep stealing my heart away?"

I put my hand on his face, he was burning up. "Renji…I love you. Is there a limit to how much you can love someone? My love for you is infinite." Ichigo laid down beside me. He hugged me tensely, so hard, that I swore we could become one.

With his arms around me, I knew he was the one. My endless love…My Ichigo.


	5. Too Late

**Ichigo's POV**

I woke up from my dreamless sleep. I kept my eyes closed and felt around for Renji.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes; Renji wasn't there next to me. I looked around the room; still no Renji. What the hell? Where did he go?

I put my clothes on, I ran out to the shop where Kisuke sat, waving his fan. "Kisuke, where's Renji?" I asked.

Kisuke raised his head, "He's gone back to the soul society."

My chest felt tense. I could feel a dagger plunge into my heart, making my heart spurt with pain. "He…what…?"

"He left early this morning with Byakuya. He said to give you this note." Kisuke handed me the note.

I unfolded it, then read the text:

"_Ichigo...I'm so sorry. I have to go back to the soul society. This relationship just wouldn't work out. I don't belong in the human world. You need to be with Orihime…you two are a really nice couple. Please do me a favor, and never contact me again. This is best for the both of us._

_Sorry again,_

_-Renji_"

I crinkled the note, I held it by my mouth to keep myself from crying. I felt a tear roll down my face.

That bastard.

I looked over to Kisuke, "I'm going home."

* * *

**~Four Years Later~**

**Renji's POV**

It's been four years since I left Ichigo. Never have I once for a moment, lost my feelings for him.

I walked through the empty hallways of Squad Six's barracks. Thinking of him. Nothing has been the same without him. It seems like I haven't smiled since then, unless I were to think of him.

I walked into Byakuya's office, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to asked you a very important question." Byakuya shifted over to me. He held his body against me. "Do you really love me?"

My muscles became tense, I felt a sense of panic. I hesitated, " Byakuya, I…I don't know." I looked away in shame.

Byakuya brought me into an embrace, I looked up at him. He was smiling, "You idiot. It took you four human years to figure that out?"

I glared at him, "What?"

"Renji…ever since we came back to the Soul Society, you have never once been truly happy. And besides, I know you still love Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Wait..how did you know I loved him in the first place?"

Byakuya grinned, "On the night before we returned home, during the night I came to check on you since we were in separate rooms. I saw you in the arms of Ichigo."

He showed no emotion. Not one expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was sad or angry or something.

"Byakuya...do you hate me?"

Byakuya gawked at me and smiled, "Of course not. To be honest, I still really love you. However, if I really did love you, I would do everything in my power to make you happy. And so, I've prepared a Senkaimon to take you to the human world this evening.

"Byakuya…I did love you—"

Byakuya put his finger to my lips, "hush," he hesitated, "Go after him…go get Ichigo Kurosaki." He commanded me.

I nodded, "Thank you…Bya…er, Captain."

"You can still call me by my first name." Byakuya smiled with amusement.

I nodded, then left to prepare to go to the human world.

* * *

I arrived in Karakura Town around nine at night. I didn't bother to go to Kisuke's place, Ichigo was my mission. I ran as fast as my legs would go.

My legs were numb when I arrived at Ichigo's house. I paused, that was it. I turned the door knob slowly. I walked into the diningroom, Ichigo, now 21 years old, sat with his teenage sisters, and Orihime Inoue.

Ichigo looked as if he'd seen a ghost…literally. He stood up, "R-Renji?" He stammered.

"Ichigo…I've come back to you." I glanced at Orihime, she looked concered at me.

Ichigo sighed, "Renji…it's too late for that…"he offered his hand to Orihime. She took his hand and stood beside him, "Orihime and I are getting married."

"You…what?"

"You're too late, Renji. I love Orihime! And we're going to have a happy life together."

I felt my heart sink, "Byakuya and I broke up." I managed to say, my voice began todrown in my tears and mournful cries.

"…I'm sorry." Ichigo looked down, then back at me, "You should leave." He hissed.

I gave a meek look, then I left…just like before; without saying goodbye.


	6. I Can Feel Your Heartbeat

**Renji's POV**

I ran to the nearby park. I sat on a small bench by a light post. I clenched my hands together. Man…how could I be so stupid? I should've guessed that he and Orihime would get married. Damn. I'm such an idiot!

Warm tears slid down my face. I choked on the inner pain. My face felt hot, my head began to hurt. I thought back to that night Ichigo made love to me. He wasn't going to give up…and neither will I.

I sprang up from the bench, I tried to sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure. He wasn't at home…but…at Urahara's shop? What the hell was he doing there?

It didn't matter where Ichigo was. As long as he was somewhere on Earth, he was close enough to me.

* * *

I arrived at the shop just as Kisuke was closing. I waved to him, "Urahara!"

"Well, Well, Renji, you must be here for Ichigo. He's inside." Kisuke gestured for me to come in. I stepped quietly inside. "You do realize he's getting married _tomorrow_."

"I know…but I won't give up on Ichigo." I walked towards the room Ichigo was in.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I had gone to Urahara's Shop just to stay a night alone before my wedding day; tomorrow was coming too soon. I laid restless in a bedroom. Do I really love Orihime enough to marry her?

I shifted around the mattress, ruffling the sheets. I still really love Renji…but why the hell did he leave me?

The door creaked open. I whirled my head around…it was Renji.

I glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Renji kneeled beside me and put his hand to my chest. "I can feel your heartbeat." Renji whispered as he light kissed my forehead. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

I put my hand on his cheek. " Renji…" I pressed my lips against his. He pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. When the kiss was broken, I whispered to Renji, "I love you."

* * *

**Renji's POV**

That morning, no one was rested beside me. Ichigo was gone. I went into the main room to talk to Kisuke. "He's gone to his wedding."

"What…?"

"He's getting married to Orihime, Renji."

"I'm still not going to give up."

Urahara smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." he said as he pulled out a tux in my size.

I nodded then took the tux, then I put it on. "Thanks, Urahara!"

Kisuke nodded as I left.

* * *

I ran to the alter as fast as I could. Stupid gigai slowed me down. The ceremony was just starting as I arrived, I heard the pastor ask, "Does anyone oppose to this couple?" That was my queue.

"I oppose." I shouted loud and clear as I entered the chapel. Ichigo glared at me. Orihime and everyone else was in shock. "Ichigo…I made a mistake four years ago. Ishould have never left you. Please, Ichigo…I love you!" I hissed, how many times must I say it? "And I'm sorry."

Ichigo approached me. He held my hand and squeezed it, "Renji, you know I love you. But it's too late for that now. If you hadn't noticed…I'm getting married now. I must give all my love to Orihime."

"Do you love her?"

"Wha—"

"I said, do you love her?" The crowd watched us in suspense. I glared at Ichigo, wanted in answer.

"I…I…I don't." Everyone in the chapel gasped, Ichigo continued, "I don't love her nearly as much as I love you." I blushed as Ichigo kissed my lips, and the crowd awed.

Ichigo and I looked to Orihime, Ichigo winced, "Sorry Orihime, no hard feelings?"

Orihime smiled, "Of course not, as long as you're happy, I am!"

I met Ichigo's gaze, "Renji, You're mine." He nuzzled my neck.

I kissed his nose, "And you're mine." I whispered in his ear, then kissed it.

We left the alter hand-in-hand.


End file.
